


high school boys

by overdose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: You hate Akechi Goro, but it feels damn good bending him over your desk and claiming his virginity.





	high school boys

Oh, how you hate Akechi Goro, the Detective Prince, the high-schooler who takes all the glory. As the older, seasoned detective, you believe you deserve all the attention Akechi is getting. The public thought otherwise. They love the brown-haired boy and his sweet, obviously fake smile and laugh. You hate Akechi Goro, but it feels damn good bending him over your desk and claiming his virginity.  

His body tightens up, nervous, hair all over his face as you spread his cheeks. “S-Sir, please, stop…! What if someone walks in?!” Akechi panicked, yelping audibly as you slide your cock in.

You only knew him for one day, too. Met him yesterday, because Sae assigned him to work with you on a case. Akechi spent most of the time in your office. You hated wasting your precious hours with scum like him, but now, it's not all that bad.

“So fucking tight,” you murmur, thrusting into Akechi's body. “God, high school boys feel so, so good…” as a detective, you know better, but you couldn't hold your desires back.

Akechi asked for it. The look on his slutty, pathetic face said it all, and he needed someone to fuck him up, even if he didn't mention it. You decided to take the opportunity to lock the door, push him on your desk, strip him of his clothes, and shove your cock in his mouth. You groan remembering Akechi's warm tongue wrapped around your member, taking it all the way down his throat. You bucked your hips forward, making him gag and drool, fucking his face. Embarrassingly, you came fast, but only because a young boy's mouth felt so, so great. All your cum piled up in Akechi's mouth and face, swallowing it like the good, slutty boy he is. 

Next, you had to fuck his ass. You asked him if he was a virgin - of course he is. Akechi spread his legs on your desk, ass up while you fingered him. You grew hard again watching Akechi twitch and shiver at every touch. Now, you inserted your cock into the boy, stretching his hole out. You want to fill it up with your seed.

Akechi whimpers, nails digging your desk. You go deep, deeper into the boy's virgin hole, mixing your groans with the noises Akechi makes. There's a bit of harshness in your thrusts, ones that make Akechi gasp and claw the desk. His cock leaks and throbs, so he touches it, shivering. 

You take the time to turn him around, lifting his legs around your waist. “They always cum so fast…” you say as Akechi jerks himself while you fuck him. A part of you couldn't deny Akechi looks adorable with a dick all the way in his ass. Boys always look cute when they get fucked. His toes curl, mouth parted, but you keep going. An older, experienced man doesn't go out fast. Akechi cums, and he whimpers your name. Sweat drips down, brown hair sticking to his face. It makes your cock throb inside him. Fuck. You pick him up and push him against the wall. 

Akechi becomes a mumbling mess when you touch his cock, still thrusting into him. “Yeah, you're real fucking good at this, kid,” you say, jerking his dick. “How's this for your first time? I can go at it all day.” 

His lips quiver. How adorable. Although you can, Akechi can’t last. He's short of breath, tears in his eyes. 

“You want me to cum in you? I didn't wear a condom for a reason, Akechi-kun,” you ask into his ear, and he nods fast. The boy probably doesn't know what you're saying. 

You pause, and with a groan, you empty your hot seed in Akechi's ass. He holds onto you in surprise, unknowingly slipping out a satisfied moan. You pull out and separate yourself from the boy. The look in Akechi's eyes says he wants more. Of course he does. A slutty boy like him will take it anywhere and anytime. 

But alas, you need to get back to work. "We'll continue our investigation tomorrow," you say while fixing your clothes. Akechi nods, his legs shaking with every step he took. You grin and can't wait for the next day you see Akechi. Sure, you hate him, but it's a different story when you're fucking him.


End file.
